PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core of the Mayo Clinic Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) provides oversight for the operation of the ADRC in both geographic locations, Mayo Clinic Rochester (MCR) and Mayo Clinic Florida (MCF). The Core will be the liaison between the ADRC and the National Institute on Aging and between the ADRC and the Mayo Clinic. The primary focus of the ADRC will be to promote research on Alzheimer's disease (AD) and Alzheimer's disease related disorders (ADRD) to address the theme of the Center, ?Similarities and Differences Among Neurodegenerative Diseases.? The Administrative Core will provide support for financial, personnel and data and specimen sharing operations and will coordinate activities among the seven cores of the ADRC: Administrative, Clinical, Neuropathology, Data Management and Statistical, Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement, Neuroimaging and Biomarker Cores and the Research Education Component. The Developmental Projects Program will be managed by the Core, with the goal of engaging young investigators. An External Advisory Committee will be convened annually and will meet at either location. The Core will also promote diversity issues regarding participants, faculty and trainees. Compliance with human subjects' protection will be monitored by the Core, and appropriate staff education will be implemented.